stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Walgina
Walgina (referred to Wario as Walgoomba)'' is Waluigi's girlfriend. She always supported Waluigi's decisions . History Background When Wario was talking to Bowser after the battle with the Mario Brothers, Waluigi met Walgina and they started dating. This all happened in 5 minutes. Season Two Walgina first appears when the Mario and Wario Bros play soccer. Unlike the rest of the audience, who boo when the Wario Bros score; Walgina cheers for them. She happily supports Waluigi whenever he's doing something with Wario. In this season, she isn't very bright and annoys Wario (unintentionally) a lot. Season Three When Waluigi goes missing, Walgina searches everywhere for him. Eventually she finds him and helps him find the Mario Brothers. She then stays with Merlin to be protected from Wario and Shadow Mario's wrath. Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie Walgina is first makes a short cameo as Mario and Wario race pass her on their bikes. During the double date Daisy invites Walgina to come over since Peach and Mario broke up. At the double date Walgina reveals she and Waluigi broke up. Later she plays on Wario and Yoshi's football team against the Mario Brothers and Daisy. Season Four Walgina is mentioned once in Poke-Drawls, where Waluigi tells Wario that he and Walgina broke up because she wanted him to stop wearing purple (which is ironic considering she wears purple too). Season Five Although Walgina doesn't appear, Waluigi reveals in The Super Mario Brothers to Wario that the real reason for their breakup was that Waluigi wanted Walgina to stay away so that she wouldn't get hurt, to which Walgina agreed. He expressed a desire to resume his relationship with her once the war ended and is seen setting off to look for her in his final scene. Personality When first introduced, Walgina is portrayed as airheaded and ditzy, often annoying Wario whenever the two were around each other. However, following Waluigi's disappearance, she displays a much more mature side to herself, concerned for her boyfriend's safety and doing everything she can to try and find him. Abilities / Skills Walgina doesn't have any specific abilities at this time, besides the ability to get on the villain's nerves. Her singing skills are particularly lacking, but was nevertheless given a position in Tommy Fungus and the Dungeons due to nobody else auditioning for the band. Trivia *Torye, the actress who plays Walgina, dated Doug Orofino, the actor who plays Waluigi, in real life. But with the changes brought on by college and life in general, they ended their involvement; however, they remain good friends. All of these elements were also put into the storyline for ''Stupid Mario Brothers. Relationships Waluigi Walgina dated Waluigi in Seasons Two and Three, but they broke up some time in The Movie because of the dangers she would find herself in. Following Season Five, Waluigi departed to resume his relationship with her. Wario In the beginning, Wario hated Walgina, as she was always distracting Waluigi from their plans. During Season Three, Wario acted hostile toward Walgina when she approached him about Waluigi, although he willingly gave her information about Waluigi's whereabouts. In the Movie, Wario and Walgina play on the same football team, so it can be assumed that they put aside their differences and became friends after Wario turned good. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:Females Category:Heroes